


he cares

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: He had just come to help Peter. He needed to make sure Peter was safe. His plan was to help Peter in the battle, to protect him.Harry wasn't planning to die.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	he cares

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this scene for a while now actually. It pulls at my heartstrings each time, but now that I'm writing it out, it has a LOT more meaning to me than it did before.
> 
> This was nice to kinda just sit down and write. I haven't written for the Raimi boys yet so here's my chance lol.

He had just come to help Peter. He needed to make sure Peter was safe. His plan was to help Peter in the battle, to protect him.

Harry wasn't planning to die.

He had already skipped out on death multiple times before, but each of them were _different_ than this. Blown up? Fell from a height he shouldn't have been able to survive from? He kept living after both.

But this, this he could feel that it was time. As he laid with his head in MJ's lap, he could _feel_ that it was going to happen.

She wanted to leave, to find help. But he didn't want to be alone when he left. He didn't want to be alone and Peter was done with him.

Peter _had_ to be done with him. Why else would his best friend have decided to try and kill him? There was the thing with MJ, but- Harry didn't want to think about that.

Harry was just here to protect Peter. And he did his job, right? He took the blow that would have killed his best friend, the only person who really ever cared for him- Did his father ever really?

MJ was already crying. He wanted to reach up and try to comfort her, but he had overstepped his bounds with her already. It wouldn't be right.

Something rocked the upper floors of the structure. An explosion. _Peter._

Harry wanted to get up, to help, but he knew he was too weak. He let the tears fall. He let them fall. The pain was too much. Everything was too much.

MJ was talking to him, but he didn't listen. He was too far gone. He had already messed up enough.

Peter's voice caught him by surprise and pulled him out of his reverie. "Hey, pal. How you doing?" He was back, he talked to him as if he was about to shatter. He was cautious. He-

"Been better," Harry croaked, breathing shallow. Peter was back and he was talking to him. Maybe because he saved his life. Maybe just because he actually still cared.

"We'll get you through this," Peter spoke, looking on the verge of tears himself. Peter always cared. He _always_ did, even when Harry was terrible to him.

That made his next word so much harder.

"No."

Peter seemed to crumble, "I should never have hurt you," He choked out, "Said those things..."

"None of that matters, Peter," _What I did to you does._ "You're my friend." 

"Best friend," Peter whispered and Harry felt it sweep over his body. 

He knew Peter began to openly cry. "Harry..." He whispered, the sun rising behind him. Peter looks like an angel, there to save him and take him away.

It's a new beginning and the end to his story.

Harry's last words to Peter die on the tip of his tongue and are never said. 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna talk about parksborn or just anything else, hmu on tumblr @ noolanala!


End file.
